it's true I was made for you
by vanextina
Summary: una idea que tuve sobre un fic para Callie y Arizona y el camino hacia la reconciliacion, incluye a Penny y se situa en la temporada 12 de la serie, con algo de drama romance, angustia talvez, no soy muy buena para las sinopsis pero te invito a leerla y me dejes tu opinion si asi lo deseas - go ahead
1. Chapter 1

**It's true I was made for you**

 _Flashback_

Era ya algo tarde, estarían por ser nueve y media de la noche, cuando Arizona tocó a la puerta de la casa que antes solía compartir Callie:

Lamento molestarte debes estar exhausta, tratare de llevarme lo más pronto mis cosas - dijo Arizona

¿Vivirás en casa de Karev? - preguntó con interés Callie

No, he conseguido un pequeño departamento cerca del hospital y de Sofia.

Arizona, yo no te pedí que te fueras de la casa también es tuya; podríamos encontrar una manera de vivir y estar bien por Sofia - expresaba Callie con preocupación mientras Arizona se adentraba a la que era entonces su recamara y escogía algunas prendas que se llevaría consigo

Gracias pero no, es mejor así - y sin ver a Callie metía la ropa en la maleta cerrándola con prisa como si le urgiera salir de ahí - es todo vendré por lo que falta al final de la semana

Está bien, ¿sabes? igual estaba pensando en conseguir un lugar para Sofia y yo, he estado hablando con el agente de bienes raíces por si las dudas - musitó Callie

Creo que estaría mejor si vendiéramos la casa pero podemos platicarlo luego, luces exhausta y yo debo descansar - dijo Arizona y Callie la acompañó a la puerta donde se despidieron sin más.

 **El presente, años después** **.**

El día había estado tranquilo en el Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, las salas de urgencias no estaban repletas de heridos como otras veces, Callie solo había tenido dos cirugías de complicación menor en todo el día, lo que significaba que estaría temprano en casa pensó en checar a sus pacientes una vez más luego iría a cambiarse y pasaría por Sofía y juntas partirían a casa. Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando Owen le alcanzo en los vestidores:

Oh no - dijo Callie al verlo

Hubo un accidente - le hizo saber Owen

Siempre lo hay - contestó con ironía regalándole una sonrisa - espero sean muchos huesos rotos - Owen la volteó a ver incrédulo - estoy bromeando

Si lo sé - se limitó a decir y caminaron hacia el área de urgencias, al llegar ahí Wilson la abordó muy exaltada

Dra. Torres - le dio un café que Callie aceptó de inmediato - ya revisé a los pacientes por usted

Bien - respondió Callie tomando un sorbo más de café

¿Qué opina? Deben operarse ¿cierto? - y le enseñaba los resultados del estudio por el iPad

Muy bien Wilson vamos a explicarle mejor el procedimiento a los pacientes y luego puedes programar las cirugías

Claro que si Dra. Torres - y se encaminó con Jo hacia las camas donde se encontraban los pacientes a los primeros dos les explicó sin mayor problema el procedimiento, y entonces prosiguió con la tercer paciente:

Hola soy la Dra. Torres, ella es la Dra. Wilson

Lo sé - contestó la paciente - ella es mi amiga Penny - quien era la mujer que acompañaba, Callie le extendió la mano saludando y se sonrieron mutuamente

Lo siento ¿nos conocemos? - preguntó la doctora a la paciente

¿No me recuerda Dra. Torres? Que torpe me siento la última vez que estuve aquí usted me operó por algo muy similar a lo que será esta vez - Callie no lograba entender y frunció un tanto el ceño - soy Gwen te apunte mi numero en la palma de la mano pero nunca me llamaste, Callie la recordó y un poco apenada ante la mirada de Jo respondió

Oh lo siento Gwen, pero ya estaba en una relación entonces

¿Estabas, ya no lo estás?

Vamos hablar de tu cirugía - la chica sonrió ampliamente al ver a Callie sonrojada ante su pregunta, Callie apagó su nerviosismo tan pronto como pudo - Wilson ¿cómo procederemos?

Bien claro ¿ve estas fracturas? Necesitamos entrar al quirófano y colocarle de nuevo el hueso en el hombro donde pertenece la Dra. Torres podrá hacerlo esta noche y si no hay complicaciones le estaríamos dando de alta en los próximos días del hospital

¿Me sostendrás la mano esta vez? - la paciente no dejaba de mirar a Callie

Si lo hago no podré operarte - rio Callie - nos veremos en el quirófano

Espero - le soltó la paciente antes de que Callie y Jo dejaran la habitación.

Vaya al parecer tienes alguien interesada en ti - bromeó Jo

Si eso parece, bueno ¿quisieras hacer los arreglos para tener todas las cirugías para el día de hoy?

Por supuesto yo me encargo y en cuanto tenga todo listo le aviso Dra. Torres

Excelente - y se retiró

En la noche después de haber terminado las cirugías que tenía programadas, Callie estaba por abordar su coche e ir por Sofía cuando escucho que la llamaban

Doctora Torres - ella volteó y la voz provenía de Penny la mujer que había conocido antes

Hola ¿Penny, cierto?

Si, veo que si me recordó

Ja! - contestó divertida Callie - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Le pedí a la doctora Jo que te informará el estado de tu amiga

Lo sé, sé cómo está ella...en realidad quería hablar contigo

De acuerdo dime - contestó ella

Me gusta Dra. Torres me parece una mujer sumamente hermosa y quiero salir con usted

¿Qué? Tú...¿en serio? Tu amiga

Somos amigas...ella dijo que estaba bien, vamos...una cita, ¿qué puedes perder? - Callie se quedó callada pensando seriamente en aquella proposición ¿estaba realmente lista para una cita?

Está bien - aceptó Callie, Penny le había agradado y era una mujer bonita y sintió interés por ella

¿El viernes?

De acuerdo - e intercambiaron de números telefónicos y cada una se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro

Dos días después Callie recibió flores en el hospital, las flores provenían de Penny cuya tarjeta decía "no puedo esperar a la cita esta noche" Callie se alegró del detalle y procuró salir temprano del hospital para poder arreglarse con calma, quería verse hermosa lo que no le fue difícil, eran las 7 de la noche, Callie acudió al parque donde se quedaron de ver, allí jugaron al mini golf y se estaban divirtiendo mucho; a Penny le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Callie y la morena se daba cuenta de ello - ¿qué? - se atrevió a preguntar la morena

Lo siento es solo que me encanta verte sonreír, la encuentro reconfortante...extraordinaria

Gracias - contestó no sabiendo realmente que responder ante tal manifestación.

Después del mini golf fueron por unas rebanadas de pizza, compartieron sus gustos y aficiones, Penny era también doctora y acababa de mudarse a Seattle no hace muchos meses, su conversación se prolongó un poco cuando hablaron de lo mucho que esto les apasionaba Callie respondió el proyecto en el que ella se encontraba con Owen y de lo buen amigo y compañero cirujano que él era. Después de esa primera buena cita las cosas comenzaron con naturalidad a fluir entre ellas la química era increíble, Callie veía en ella muchas cosas en común a pesar de ser aún corto el tiempo, tres semanas pasaron rápido y su relación iba muy bien entre ellas.

 **Hoy - Después de la cena en casa de Meredith**

Callie ha dejado a Penny en casa de Meredith, sabe que esta mal lo que hizo se siente mal por ello, no había querido tenerla cerca porque tenía que procesar todo aquello de lo que acaba de enterarse y se conocía por decir palabras que no siente realmente y no quería lastimar a Penny, quería a Penny.

Mas tarde Callie recibe continuas llamadas por parte de Penny, nada no contesta minutos después un mensaje de texto, es Penny nuevamente " ¿puedo ir a tu casa? quiero hablar contigo, necesito explicarte" - pero Callie no respondió, necesita pensar muchas cosas esta noche…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

\- Y bien ¿cómo vas con Meredith?

\- Todo sigue igual, monitoreo mayormente a los pacientes, pero Callie por favor no te metas puedo lidiar con ella no me daré por vencida - decía Penny suplicando a Callie y dándose ánimos

\- ¡Hey! Esa es mi chica solo unos días más y terminas la semana - y el elevador sonó anunciando la llegada al piso - ¿almorzamos juntas? - preguntó Callie

\- Claro - respondió Penny y se besaron rápidamente antes que Callie abandonara el elevador junto con otras dos personas, fue entonces que Penny se dio cuenta que quedaba solo con Arizona

\- Hola - dijo Ari

\- Hola - contestó Penny

\- ¿Si sabes que ella no te hará caso verdad?

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Bueno es Callie, siempre protegerá a quienes le importan

\- Oh bueno pues no es que lo necesite

\- De acuerdo - dijo Arizona y salió del elevador en cuanto sonó y abrió y Penny salía hacia el lado contrario

En el departamento de trauma del hospital Grey Sloan Memorial Callie y Owen platicaban

\- Creo que si ella te dice que no intervengas deberías hacerlo - decía Owen

\- Mmm no lo sé, no me gusta discutir con Meredith pero no quiero que ella sienta que no la apoyo...que complicado

\- Si se a lo que te refieres Amelia y yo prácticamente estamos en una relación nos decimos cosas nos apoyamos pero no estoy seguro que esté consciente de eso

\- Creo que ella lo sabe pero estará esperando que tú lo formalices - daba su opinión Callie

\- No lo creo ella no es así, sabes la invitare esta noche a Joe's y lo hablaremos

\- Mmm no - exclamó Callie - debes llevarle a un buen restaurante así sabrá por adelantado

\- Seguiré tu consejo Torres eh - y caminaron hasta la sala donde esperarían un paciente para el proyecto que tenían.

Más tarde en la noche Penny esperaba a Callie al salir del hospital, se saludaron y subieron al coche de esta, una vez dentro:

\- Estuve esperándote

\- Lo sé Callie y lo siento pero la Dra. Grey me encargo sus pacientes, perdí la noción del tiempo

\- Está bien nena, no es para tanto ¿quieres cenar?

\- Si pizza me muero de hambre

\- También yo, permíteme llamar a Arizona - y Callie tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar segundos después Arizona contestó - Arizona ¿está lista? Perfecto pasaremos por ella en un momento bye - y colgó y miro a Penny - ¿quieres conocer a Sofía esta noche?

\- Claro que si absolutamente - y se dieron un beso rápido y Callie empezó a conducir hacia la casa de Arizona, al llegar Penny prefirió quedarse y esperar en el coche mientras Callie recogía a Sofía, Arizona hizo pasar a Callie y llamó a Sofía

\- Sofía nena mami Callie está aquí - y sonreía y Sofía salió del cuarto prácticamente corriendo

\- Mamiiii - gritó a prisa abrazando a Callie

\- Pequeña te extrañe tanto - dijo Callie sosteniéndola un momento

\- Bien, debemos irnos Penny y yo queremos ir a cenar - Arizona se sorprendió un poco

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Callie

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndola?

\- Un par de meses ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y ya conocerá a Sofía?

\- Quiero que la conozca no veo el problema, es importante para mí

\- Solo que me preocupo por Sofía no conozco bien a Penny salvo en el hospital, no sé si estoy cómoda con ella conociendo a Sofía

\- Despreocúpate Arizona

\- Vale lo siento - se disculpó la patinadora - no sé porque me he puesto así me preocupa Sofía es todo

\- Si lo has dicho, solo...estará bien adiós - se despidió la morena y fue con su novia que la esperaba con ansias en el auto y la besó al entrar, beso mismo que Arizona presenció antes de cerrar por completo la puerta.

Una semana después Callie despertó en la mañana sintiéndose de lo mejor, tomó un baño, se arregló y luego salió para ver a Sofia y se encontró a Penny que estaba cocinando

\- Nena estás despierta, justo a tiempo el desayuno está listo

\- Creí que te habías ido a hospital

\- ¿Sin despedirme de ti? - y fue hacia Callie y la besó por unos segundos

\- Prepararé a Sofía y podremos irnos

\- Yo lo hago si no te molesta, tu desayuna

\- Está bien - se tomaron la mano por unos segundos y luego Penny fue al cuarto de Sofia. Tiempo después partieron las tres hacia el hospital, Sofía se quedó en la guardería mientras ellas iban de la mano al trabajo; del otro lado del hospital no muy lejos estaban Arizona y April

\- Se ven felices ¿te parece? - decía April refiriéndose a la pareja

\- Si se ve feliz, me alegra mucho por Callie

\- ¿Es en serio? No sé si yo me alegraría de ver a mi ex pareja tan feliz con otra persona

\- ¡Es cierto! Me alegro por ella y adivina saldré con una chica esta noche

\- Eso es genial Arizona estás de vuelta en el juego - decía April animándola

\- ¡Yay! - correspondió Arizona

\- Ojalá Jackson y yo volvamos a estar así pronto

\- Claro que si, confío en que ustedes lograran recuperarse

\- Gracias amiga

\- Oye ¿quisieras hacer una cirugía conmigo y salvar una vida?

\- Por supuesto

\- Veras como salvar la vida de los pequeños humanos, te dará las esperanzas que necesitas - y caminaron hacia las habitaciones de los pacientes

Más tarde en la noche cuando Penny iba por Sofia, Arizona estaba con la niña jugando enterneció a la pelirroja con tan solo mirarlas

\- Hola - dijo al llegar a la guardería

\- Hola - respondió la rubia - has venido por Sofia?

\- Si Callie me lo ha pedido mientras da una última visita a sus pacientes - explicó quien tomo de la manita a la pequeña y caminaban a la salida de la unidad Arizona se despedía de ella, estaban por irse por mamá Callie pero Penny volteo

\- ¿Arizona?

\- mmm - contesto la rubia volteándose nuevamente

\- ¿Que harás mañana para acción de gracias?

\- No lo se todavía

\- Cocinaré para Callie y Sofia, si aun no tienes planes ¿porque no nos acompañas?

\- No lo se - decía indecisa - ¿esta Callie de acuerdo? - y la pelirroja se acercó a ella

\- Claro que si, estas son fechas especiales no quisiera que Sofia se las perdiera con sus dos madres solo porque ustedes están separadas

\- Que dulce pero...

\- Andale vamos, trae a quien quieras - rogó Penny

\- Esta bien - aceptó

\- Excelente, te esperamos mañana, vamos Sofía mami nos espera - y partió con la pequeña hacia Callie que ya estaba a pocos metros de ellas

\- Hola hermosa me extrañaste - y le dio un beso en la frente a Sofía y luego saludo de un beso a Penny - hablabas con Arizona?

\- Oh si la invite para que pase el día de mañana con nosotros

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Si, no te molesta ¿verdad?

\- No claro que no digo si a ti no te molesta, Sofía quieres ver a mami Arizona mañana?

\- Si mami - respondió la pequeña de lo más tierno

\- Penny ¿te quedarás esta noche?

\- No puedo quedé de ir con los chicos a Joe's un rato, y mañana estaré todo el día con mis chicas preferidas - volviendo a besar a Callie

\- Está bien - se sonrieron y la pelirroja dejó a la morena

Al día siguiente se encontraban en casa de Callie, Penny Arizona quien llevo a April para que le ayudara con lo de sentirse incomoda, Sofia estaba feliz por tener en el mismo lugar a sus dos mamás las cuatro mujeres pusieron la mesa, Callie y Arizona se sentaron una frente a la otra con la pequeña en medio de ellas; Penny sirvió un poco de vino para cada quien

\- Quiero agradecer en este día por mi familia Sofia nena cada día te amo mas y Arizona me alegro que ha a pesar de todo hayamos encontrado la manera de ser amigas por el bien de nuestra hija, pero también quisiera agradecer por ti Penny - y la miró - eres una mujer increíble y me alegro tanto de haberte conocido me has hecho tan feliz estos meses que te has vuelto en alguien tan importante para mi

\- Tu también me haces tan feliz Calliope - y se acercó a la morena para besarla, Kepner volteo a ver a Arizona quien le sonrió pero al instante la mirada de la patinadora fue seria mirada; momentos después empezaron a comer y charlar sobre sus vidas Kepner se mostró muy positiva cuando comento que ella y Jackson iniciarían terapia de pareja y que estaba segura que lo lograrían y que su matrimonio volvería a ser el mismo, las chicas le dieron ánimos y esperanzas aunque para Callie y Arizona que ya habían pasado por terapia no pensaban ciertamente lo mismo que sus palabras repetían. Al dejar la casa de Callie un par de horas después cuando Arizona dejaba a Kepner en su apartamento esta le preguntó:

\- Disculpa Arizona que te vaya a preguntar esto pero ¿esta bien con lo de Callie y Penny?

\- Claro que si porque lo dices April

\- Te he visto cuando la ves y me ha parecido que no te gusta verla con ella

\- Esta bien, lo que pasa es que no se, no se si envidio lo feliz que es Callie ahora con ella o es que me gusta verla feliz sino es conmigo

\- ¿Crees que la quieras de vuelta?

\- No lo se

\- Creí que ya habías empezado a tener citas

\- Y es cierto la chica de ayer fue estupenda pero no quiero empezar a salir con ella

\- Callie ha pasado página Arizona recuerda lo que dijo hace rato es feliz con Penny

\- No hare nada April si es lo que piensas, me preguntaste como me sentía y bueno así es como me siento

\- Esta bien te veo mañana

\- Nos vemos - se despidió Arizona y manejo hasta su casa, hasta que recibió un llamado del hospital lo cual agradeció en pensamientos ya que no quería estar ocupando su cabeza en lo que acababa de decir a Kepner.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo nuevo...

Era uno de esos días en que el hospital estaba repleto y no había suficientes doctores para abastecer a los pacientes, Miranda le asignó a Callie un caso de una paciente que llegaba por haber sufrido un accidente de auto, la mujer estaba embarazada de 8 meses y debían intervenirla de inmediato, ella pidió a Wilson que llamara a Arizona, el esposo de la paciente también ingresó al hospital pero sus heridas solo eran superficiales, y solo eran procedimientos sencillos de curaciones rutinarios. Arizona se encontraba en el elevador en la parte de atrás, varias personas estaban en el entre ellas Penny que platicaba con Stephanie casi a la puerta del elevador, - ¿qué tal vas con la doctora Torres? - preguntaba Steph

-oh excelente, sabes la quiero mucho la verdad y me siento tan a gusto a ella, es maravillosa

-Veo que si! - exclamó stephanie

-Creo que le pediré que nos mudemos juntas ¿te parece precipitado?

-Entonces toda ha ido muy bien desde acción de gracias...

-Si, tuvimos una gran velada de año nuevo después, como ella pasó las navidades con su padre, me lo supo recompensar

-Sabes? Creo que si se llevan tan bien y se quieren ¿porque no? Adelante amiga - y penny sonrió ante esta respuesta, el elevador llegó a su destino y abrió las dos doctoras salieron y a lo ultimo salió Arizona cuya cara reflejaba que aquella noticia no le había agradado para nada - Doctora Robbins la he buscado por todas partes incluso le he llamado! - la sorprendió Wilson

-Dime Wilson ¿qué necesitas?

-Es la doctora Torres, necesitamos de usted en el quirófano dos

-De acuerdo vamos, mientras ponme al día - y regresaron sl elevador nuevamente a subir a los quirófanos

Cuando entraron al quirófano Callie y Arizona, y abrieron a la paciente la situación era más complicada de lo esperado, la mujer tenía múltiples daños en los pulmones y fracturas cerca de la cadera:

-Creo que debemos proceder a realizar una cesárea de emergencia de lo contrario puede perder más sangre y podría comprometer la vida del bebé- aconsejó Arizona

-De acuerdo - convino Callie - así nos será más fácil tratar sus fracturas - Arizona procedió a hacer la cesárea mientras Callie y Wilson se encargaban de mantener lo más estable posible a la paciente. Horas más tarde y después de una complicada cirugía en la que por algunos instantes parecían perder a la paciente, la paciente fue trasladada a su cama donde se recuperaría, Callie dejó el quirófano para darle la noticia al esposo de la paciente...- Sr. Mayer acabamos de salir de cirugía debo decir que se complicó por unos momentos pero pudimos estabilizarla y ahora está en recuperación, su hija está bien, saludable la tenemos en observación para descartar cualquier cosa que pueda presentarse. - ¿pero están bien, verdad? - preguntaba preocupado el hombre

-Lo están puede verla, despertará pronto - dijo retirándose la doctora Torres

Ya por la tarde la Sra. Mayer había despertado, Callie y Arizona fueron a su cuarto para hablar con la paciente:

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? - dijo Callie

-Bien, creo que bien - contestó la paciente - mi bebe ¿cómo está, la has visto? - dirigiendo la mirada a su marido

-Aún no esperaba verla contigo - dijo tomándola de la mano suavemente

-Sra. Mayer - decía Arizona - su bebe está bien, la tenemos en observación debido a que faltaban unas semanas para fecha, le está costando un poco respirar por lo una maquina la ayuda por el momento, esperamos que con el transcurso del día pueda hacerlo ella misma

-Pero la doctora Torres había dicho que estaba bien...

-Lo estaba la complicación se presentó ahora

-De acuerdo - dijo el esposo - algo que podamos hacer?

-Esperar - contestó la patinadora - esperar - y en ese momento la paciente comenzó a convulsionar

-Está convulsionando - dijo Callie y enfermeros entraron - avisen a Amelia, vamos al quirófano.

-Más tarde después de la cirugía, estaba Callie en el On Call room tratando de dormir un poco, cuando de la nada alguien abrió la puerta, era Arizona

\- Oh disculpa pensé que estaba libre - dijo la patinadora

\- Arizona espera, sobra más de una cama puedes dormir sí quieres - propuso la morena

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- Por supuesto que no, es para lo que están los cuartos

\- Si claro cierto bien - y la rubia pasó al cuarto y se acostó en la otra cama

\- ¿Sigues aquí por la Sra Mayer?

\- Si puede que despierte y quiero ver cómo pasan la noche pueden necesitar algo ella o el bebé

\- ¿Si sabes que para eso están los internos? - sonrió la pediatra

\- Si lo sé, Penny se ofreció a monitorearlos pero lleva toda la semana aquí y no ha dormido mucho y decidí hacerlo personalmente, además le serviría un descanso ¿tú porqué estás aquí?

\- Por el bebé Mayer - y Callie enarcó una ceja sonriendo mientras escuchaba - y porque hay más recién nacidos enfermos y quiero estar al pendiente de ellos,

\- Claro...

\- Entonces tú y perfect Penny va muy bien ¿verdad?

\- Si lo estamos, ella es increíble

\- Callie - dijo Arizona levantándose de su cama y se sentó a un lado de la cama donde estaba Callie

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la ortopedista -

-¿Recuerdas el accidente? - la morena asintió - he visto al esposo muy preocupado y recordé como estaba yo cuando no sabía si iba a perderte

-Pero sobreviví, no me perdiste

-Gracias a dios no fue así, hubiera estado devastada

-Creo que te habrías recuperado al poco tiempo

-Puedo asegurarte que no, si las hubiera perdido a ti y a Sofía

-Que momentos verdad?!

-Si fueron tantos malos como buenos momentos, tu me diste tantas cosas Calliope que no sabía que quería, Sofía es una gran prueba de ello

-¿Alguna vez creíste que nos separaríamos?

-La verdad no, siempre imaginé mi vida contigo...solíamos ser muy felices verdad

-Durante algún tiempo lo fuimos, mucho

-Hasta que me perdí - soltó triste la patinadora

-Las dos nos perdimos Arizona nuestra separación no fue solo tu culpa fueron también otras circunstancias

-Callie sé que nunca te lo dije propiamente pero quiero que sepas que lamento mucho el haberte engañado es algo de lo que me arrepiento todos los días

-No te preocupes por eso ya pasó, eres una gran persona Arizona sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien

-Creo que ya lo hice

-¿Si, quien? - preguntó Callie con una sonrisa, la patinadora estaba a punto de responder cuando su beeper empezó a sonar y ella lo miró

-Ah, tengo que irme te veo luego - y se retiró

La noche siguiente estaban Callie y Penny en Joe's, y por lado Arizona con April, todas pasando un momento agradable

-Callie sabes he estado pensando últimamente - explicaba Penny

-Lo sé, te he notado algo rara en estos días - instó la morena

-Trataré de decírtelo sin rodeos de acuerdo?

-Ok

-He sido muy feliz estos meses desde que te conocí, empiezo a sentirme cómoda en el hospital y no quisiera estar en otro lado, Callie te amo y quiero a Sofia, lo que estoy tratando de decir es, quiero hacer mi vida contigo quiero que nos casemos

-Qué? Y tu residencia?

-Que con ella? puedo seguir teniendo una carrera aun teniendo una familia contigo

-Oh - Callie no sabía qué decir

-Oh no, crees que voy muy rápido verdad?

-No, solo estoy sorprendida ¿es en serio?

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio, eres una mujer increíble y quiero estar a tu lado Callie, lo siento sé que debí haberlo hecho en otro lugar pero no podía aguantar más quiero todo contigo ¿entonces?

-De acuerdo...- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y se besaron

En la mesa de Arizona, una April trataba de convencer a la patinadora de no actuar sobre sus sentimientos:

-Lo haré April no puedo dejar que pase más el tiempo ella está por pedirle que se muden juntas ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-Lo sé...casarse

-La necesito, yo solo quiero estar con ella...es la única - decía la patinadora dándole un sorbo a su copa

-Oh Arizona

-La amo kepner, nunca he dejado de amarla tengo que luchar por ella

-Creo que ya has tomado tu decisión - dijo April dándose por vencida, Arizona volteo de reojo hacia dónde estaba Callie quien se levantó con dirección a los sanitarios, la patinadora se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la misma dirección. Arizona entró al baño, Callie seguía allí secando sus manos con un par de servilletas que luego desecharía en el bote de basura Arizona sonrió del solo verla ese segundo y rompió el silencio:

-Hola - dijo

-Hola - volteó y contestó amablemente Callie

-He estado mirándote en el hospital y siempre estas radiante y una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, te ves muy feliz, eres muy feliz ahora ¿cierto? Ella te hace feliz

-Si soy feliz, una parte cierto es por ella es...es muy divertido y fácil con ella así que...si...si estoy feliz.

-Me alegra...no eso no es cierto la verdad es - Arizona acortó la distancia y la besó, primero por sorpresa luego sus labios con los de Callie se correspondieron, tomó suavemente su cara entre sus manos y el beso se intensificó

\- No - interrumpió Callie - ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Sigo enamorada de la chica de los sándwiches que odia las ensaladas te amo Calliope todavía y heme aquí en la fila esperando por ti, te quiero de vuelta no quiero seguir perdiéndote - decía Arizona

-Arizona por favor no me hagas esto

-Lo siento Callie en verdad que si, pero estoy tan celosa de que ella esté contigo y pueda tenerte cerca caminar de tu mano besar tus labios y verte sonreír al dormir y preguntarse si es en ella en quien sueñas; estoy tan celosa porque creo que ella sabe que esta con alguien increíble...tú, durante todo este tiempo te he extrañado y sé que estás con Penny y la quieres pero te extraño Callie yo...

-Penny me acaba de pedir que me case con ella y he aceptado - el rostro de Arizona se tornó triste decepcionada, derrotada sus ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas que no permitía salir y al instante alguien tocó la puerta:

-¿Callie nena estas bien? - era Penny quien preguntaba

-Lo siento tengo que irme - dijo la morena pasando a su lado Arizona solo asintió y la veía salir del baño, Arizona se quedó un instante más se secó las lágrimas y se retiró del bar tan rápido sin siquiera dar aviso a April, Callie la observaba desde su mesa, sintió pena por el dolor que sabía había provocado a Arizona y esa sensación no le gustaba no le había sido nunca indiferente el sufrimiento de las personas en especial si estaba relacionado a ella. Más tarde esa noche volvieron a casa de Callie, ella y Penny hicieron el amor pero a Callie no le fue del todo posible sacar a la rubia de su pensamiento ni a lo que esta había de confesarle aquella noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres semanas antes de la boda, y Callie y Penny se encontraban más que felices de que el gran día se fuera acercando cada vez más; Penny ya se había terminado de instalar en casa de su prometida a petición de ella, la noticia de su boda tomó por sorpresa también a Sofia quien al ver lo feliz que su mamá era desde que estaba con Penny se alegró por ellas.

Una mañana de viernes, después de dejar a Sofia en el Colegio la pareja se dirigió al hospital; en el elevador Callie y Arizona se miraron por solo un instante, la patinadora trataba de esbozar una sonrisa cada vez que la veía pero sus ojos no revelaban lo mismo, Callie quien decidió no decirle a Penny lo sucedido aquella noche en el bar cuando le pidió ser su esposa, esta situación le perturbaba ella que había crecido que después de dos años Arizona la había superado ahora resultaba todo lo contrario. El sonido de apertura del elevador llegó y Callie se despidió de su prometida con un rápido beso y apresuró su paso, quedando solo la patinadora y Penny

\- ¿No bajabas con Callie?

\- Hoy no, me asignaron con usted doctora Robbins ¿no le dijeron?

\- No he tenido tiempo de revisar la pizarra - contestó Arizona y el elevador se abrió en el siguiente piso, las doctoras salieron y en la recepción del área neonatal Arizona tomó un par de expedientes y se volvió a Penny - necesito que estés al pendiente de estos postoperatorios y me mantengas informada, voy a cirugía ahorita si para la tarde has terminado podrás asistirme en las próximas dos

\- Gracias doctora Robbins - dijo emocionada Penny y se retiró

Horas más tarde Arizona se encontró con April, en los alrededores donde solían Meredith y Cristina pasar el tiempo libre:

\- Te traje ensalada - dijo Kepner dándole su reciente, pero la idea no le gustó a Arizona - ah lo siento si yo como saludable tienes que hacerlo tú

\- Esta bien - refunfuñó Arizona tomando un poco de ensalada

\- La boda Callie será pronto ¿cómo lo estás tomando?

Estoy bien, le dije a Callie lo que siento, ella no siente lo mismo es feliz con Penny - contestó Arizona

Oh amiga lo siento, sé que en realidad no estás bien pero te prometo que saldrás de esta, aunque te parezca muy difícil ahora

Tal vez, es solo que desde que la bese

¿La besaste? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? - preguntaba April sorprendida

Esa noche en el bar, después de decirle que la seguía amando la bese y ¿sabes? Ella me correspondió, y durante esos segundos solo estábamos el universo ella y yo

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Nada Callie se fue y no hemos hablado de ello desde entonces

-Tal vez para ella solo fue un beso y no le dio la importancia que para ti tuvo

-Puede ser que sea cierto - trataba de sonar convencida la patinadora, y en ese instante llegó Penny

-¡Doctora Robbins! He terminado el informa de sus pre y post operatorios de esta tarde ¿puedo entrar en la próxima cirugía con usted?

-Mmm claro ¿puedes encargarte y te veo en el quirófano? - dijo y le entregó una carpeta

-¡Excelente, gracias doctora Robbins! - y se retiró

-Wow! Por un instante creí que no la dejarías operar contigo - continuó April

-No puedo hacerle eso, es una interna y merece la misma oportunidad que todos los demás a quienes enseño, quisiera odiarla por estar con Callie pero en realidad no es su culpa

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Arizona

-Si bueno, tengo una cirugía más...nos vemos luego - se despidió de kepner en camino al quirófano. Al llegar, la paciente ya estaba ahí y Penny estaba lavándose los brazos cuando Arizona entro hacer lo mismo

-Está todo listo doctora

-Gracias Penny ¿y bien lista?

-Si doctora estudie una vez más el procedimiento y hasta ahora no había visto una cirugía así - contestaba Penny emocionada, terminaron de lavarse y entraron al fin al quirófano

En otro lado del Grey Sloan Memorial, Callie llegaba al despacho de la doctora Miranda Bailey

-¿Me llamaste? - preguntó Callie mirándola y noto que había un señor también dentro la oficina

-Así es Torres pasa - Callie entró y cerró la puerta - te presento al doctor Ross Miller es jefe de cirugía en Nueva York pidió hablar contigo acerca de tu proyecto con los veteranos

-¿En serio? Bueno lo quiera saber, adelante

-Es simple doctora Torres, quería ver si estaba en sus posibilidades que viniera al Santa Cruz Hospital y dar una charla sobre lo que está logrando aquí y llevar a cabo una cirugía, me gusta implementar en nuestros programas invitar de vez cuando doctores como usted para que nos actualicen en persona sobre sus avances y colaboraciones en medicina - decía el doctor

-¡Vaya! En primera me sorprende la consideración que me tiene - decía una Callie con la inseguridad característica a la hora de recibir ciertos elogios - bueno si acepto ¿por cuantos días sería?

-Si pudiera partir en unos dos días y otro par allá creo que puede volver al hospital en una semana

-¿Una semana? - expresó Callie pensando en estar lejos por varios días de Sofia y Penny

-Por supuesto que puedes Callie - interrumpió la doctora Bailey - moveré tus cirugías para otro día y puedes ir sin preocupaciones, recuerda que luego te irás dos semanas

-Ok pues si mi jefa le parece, está bien supongo que nos veremos en Nueva York

-Perfecto - haré los arreglos para que vayan por usted y su estancia, se despedía el hombre dándole la mano a Callie y luego a la doctora Bailey - mucho gusto doctora Bailey, nos vemos pronto doctora Torres

-Adiós - dijeron las mujeres al unísono cuando el partía saliendo de la puerta

-¿En serio pensabas rechazar esa invitación?

-Claro que no Bailey solo estaba pensando

-Hay cosas que no se piensan Callie, estas convirtiéndote en una excelente doctora, quizás en la mejor ortopedista es bueno que tu nombre sea reconocido en otras partes del país

-Lo sé, bueno creo que debo decirle a Penny y hablar con Arizona ¿eso era todo para lo que me llamaste?

-Si puedes retirarte

-Siempre la misma Bailey, te sienta ser jefe

-Lo sé ¿verdad? ¿Emocionada por la boda?

-Si ya cada vez menos falta, soy tan feliz Miranda no pensé que después de dos fallidos matrimonios estaría lista para otro pero siento que Penny es diferente

-Me da gusto que no pierdas las esperanzas de estar con alguien

-Gracias, bueno Bailey quisiera pasar a ver unos pacientes antes de irme a casa con Sofia

-Rato más tarde en el quirófano Arizona y Penny charlaban

-¿Cómo vas con los nervios? - preguntaba Arizona

-Bien bien, no puedo esperar más a estar casada con Callie llamarla mi esposa, despertar con ella cada día y verla con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando aún sigue durmiendo, todo será maravilloso cuando tengamos hijos - decía la pelirroja con emoción y todos en el quirófano la miraban - oh lo siento doctora Robbins estoy divagando

-Esta bien doctora Blake así que ¿hay planes de tener hijos?

-Lo hemos hablado un poco, sé que es un tema complicado para ella pero se que adora ser madre y sé que quiere más hijos y yo puedo dárselos, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz

-Si, ella se lo merece Callie tiene suerte de tenerte y seguro que está tan emocionada como tú

-No lo creo es su tercer boda, para mí la primera, yo entiendo que mi emoción sea mayor a la de ella

Penny, Callie está muy emocionada créeme, solo un consejo nunca la engañes ella no lo soportaría

-Ni soñaría con hacerlo, como ella...nadie

-Les deseo lo mejor

-Gracias doctora Robbins

-¿Quieres hacer el cierre? - le preguntó Callie

-Por supuesto ¿es en serio? - y Penny se encargó de cerrar a la paciente, apenas terminaron Arizona se retiró llevaba la mirada impasible April la vio desde lejos y la siguió

-¿Te sucede algo? - dijo cuando llegó

-Es perfecta April

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estabas totalmente en lo cierto hoy, no la estoy pasando bien con el nuevo matrimonio de Callie, hoy estuve dos horas en ese quirófano con ella y...se porqué Callie la ama es perfecta, tanto que la detesto si, ya lo dije la detesto - quitándose la cofia

-¡Bravo! Tienes que dejar salir lo que sientes Robbins, pero lamento decirte que Callie se casará es hora de que la dejes ir

-Se que debo hacerlo Kepner pero duele mucho, tuve mi oportunidad con ella y la perdí, le falle huí otra vez

-Lo siento - consolaba April - quisiera decirte algo para que no estés así

-Está bien, quieres acompañarme por un trago a Joe's esta noche? - cambió de tema la patinadora

-Claro

Dos días después Callie se encontraba en Nueva York, su vuelo había arribado en la mañana y tal como se lo habían prometido fueron por ella y la llevaron hasta el Hotel donde le habían hecho la reservación. Más tarde después de un breve descanso se dirigió al Santa Cruz Hospital donde el Jefe de Cirugía la esperaba impacientemente, le mostró las instalaciones y cada una de las unidades médicas que formaban el gran Hospital, las instalaciones eran de vanguardia y los doctores a los que ella fue presentada parecían amables, los doctores internos del área de ortopedia prácticamente la veneraban, se sentía como una celebridad ante la atención que recibía por parte del personal hospital, por último el doctor Miller le mostró el auditorio donde daría su charla, este era similar al del Grey Sloan el doctor le pregunto que si que le parecía y Callie dijo que estaba bien aunque no evitó sentir un poco de nervios.

Ya por la noche Callie regresaba a su habitación después de cenar en el restaurant del hotel, tomó el elevador pulsó el piso 5, la puerta estaba por cerrarse cuando escuchó alguien gritar - ¡Deténgalo por favor! - la morena detuvo la puerta sin más y quién entró a prisa resultó ser Arizona

-Callie - dijo esta al ver a la morena quien alzó la mirada

-Arizona... - aquello fue una sorpresa para la morena

-Piso 5 ¡vaya! Vamos para el mismo

-¿Qué haces aquí? En Nueva York

-Un paciente que tenía en Seattle, su familia tuvo que mudarse aquí y él es uno de los pacientes pro bono

-¿Viniste entonces por una cirugía? - preguntó nuevamente la morena

-Si, regreso mañana por la noche, Meredith y Penny cuidaran de Sofia por lo tanto así que no te preocupes está en buenas manos

-Qué bueno, está bien - dijo Callie y fue lo último que hablaron, la puerta del elevador se abrió y ambas salieron hacia la misma dirección Callie se detuvo en una habitación y Arizona en las segunda siguiente de la morena, - buenas noches - le deseó la rubia y la dos se adentraron a sus cuartos. De entre todos los hoteles en Nueva York Callie tenía que estar hospedada en el mismo que ella había reservado pensó Arizona acostada ahí en su cama y a tan solo unos pocos metros de ella, Arizona recordó el beso de semanas atrás y sintió las ganas de salir de su cuarto e ir y robarle otro beso a Callie, de pedirle que no se casara, de decirle que cada día la sigue amando más y más, de...de tantas cosas; la morena por otro lado conversaba por teléfono con su prometida

-¿Qué cuenta Nueva York, te gustó el hospital? - preguntaba la pelirroja

-Increíble, el hospital es increíble solo un poco más grande que el Grey Sloan, los doctores son muy amables me hicieron sentir muy cómoda y se interesaron mucho por la conferencia

-Me alegra mucho que fuera así, me gustaría estar ahí para apoyarte

-Ya lo haces Penny, te extraño mucho a ti y a Sofia

-Yo también te extraño Callie y Sofia también, de hecho esta noche está con Meredith, Arizona está de viaje por una cirugía importante que tenía, creo que igual es en Nueva York

-¿En serio? - Callie respondió sin pensar a su novia

-Si tal vez te la topes por allá

-Tal vez, la ciudad es muy grande y lo dudo

-Bueno tengo que volver a mis rondas, espero todo te salga excelente mañana, suerte te amo

-También yo, adiós Penny - y colgó ¿porqué había mentido hace un momento a su novia? Pensó la morena ¿porqué ocultar que Arizona estaba en el mismo hotel, en el mismo piso y a pocos metros de su habitación? La morena sabía lo que la rubia aún sentía por ella ¿podría haber sido a propósito la llegada de Arizona?, Callie tomó su teléfono buscó el contacto de Arizona y pensaba preguntárselo, pero tan rápido escribieron sus dedos como también lo es, que borraron todo aquello.

-¿Desayunamos juntas? - decía Arizona la mañana siguiente al llamar a Callie - quería ir al restaurant del hotel pero hacerlo sola no es algo que me agrade mucho ¿por favor?

-De acuerdo bajo en 5 minutos - contestó la morena después de una larga pausa reflexionando si era correcto ir con Arizona sabiendo la situación que prevalecía en ellas, cuando Callie bajó al restaurant la patinadora ya estaba allí esperándola

-Me atreví a ordenar café para empezar o ¿preferías té? - dijo Arizona cuando Callie estaba sentándose frente a ella

-Está bien, café está bien - respondió la morena, la carta llegó con el mesero y las doctoras ordenaron el mismo desayuno y esperaban mientras tomaban sorbos de sus cafés

-¿Irás al hospital hoy?

-Si pero solo por poco tiempo la charla es mañana y quisiera apaciguar los nervios recorriendo un poco la ciudad

-Suena a que ya tienes un plan - expresó la patinadora

-Ja! Parece, ¿después de tu cirugía regresas a Seattle hoy? - preguntó Callie

-Si, en tres horas es mi cirugía estaré en el hospital hasta que despierte y esté estable luego por la noche vuelvo a Seattle ¿porqué?

-Nada en particular, hablé con Penny anoche y me dijo que Sofia nos extraña mucho

-Lo sé hablé con Sofia esta mañana le dije que también la extrañaba bastante y que estaría de vuelta esta misma noche, adoro tanto a esa niña

-Si es tan maravillosa, no puedo creer que ya esté en primer año

-¡Exacto! Pareciera fue ayer que la llevábamos de vuelta a casa con Mark

-Si, Mark estaría tan orgulloso de ella

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Muchísimo era mi mejor amigo, a veces hasta he marcado su antiguo número y dejo un mensaje de voz ¿extraño verdad?

-No si te hace sentir mejor, no nos llevábamos bien al principio lo sé pero llegamos a ser un gran equipo después, también lo extraño a veces - después un corto silencio se apoderó de ellas, momentos más tarde llegó lo que habían ordenado continuaron su desayuno muy agradablemente antes de retirarse cada una tomando un taxi rumbo a distintos hospitales, después del hospital Callie visitó algunos museos y paseó por central park más tarde regresó al hotel y se dirigió al bar, allí vio que Arizona estaba sobre la barra

-¿No regresabas hoy? - preguntó la morena

-Se suponía pero mi vuelo se canceló al parecer hay demasiada neblina y no es recomendable - contestó la rubia

-Ah vaya ¿te importa si te acompaño?

-Claro que no adelante - decía sonriendo Arizona, Callie pidió una copa de vino y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué tal tu cirugía? - quiso saber Callie

-Muy bien, de hecho salí corriendo del hospital para ir al aeropuerto el pequeño Michael salió bien y solo está en recuperación deje las instrucciones adecuadas para su seguimiento con el pediatra del hospital

-Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, hoy visite un par de museos y pase toda la tarde en central park, hablé con Sofía ¿te contó de su nueva amiga?

-Si, esta muy emocionada me preguntó si podía invitarla a casa y le dije que sí que no había problema

-A mí me preguntó lo mismo - sonrió Callie y Arizona la miraba fijamente mientras terminaba su copa - ¿quieres otra? preguntó

-Claro - y así con pláticas que no las implicaran sentimentalmente bebieron dos copas de vino más

-Creo que debo irme, tengo un gran día mañana - expresó la ortopedista

-Si lo sé tú conferencia y luego la cirugía - pero la patinadora no quería que se fuera y su mirada lo reflejaba

-Si, no quiero pasar nada por alto y olvidar algunas cosas, recuerdas como me pongo nerviosa en esas situaciones - las dos rieron al mismo tiempo

-Extraño escucharte sonreír así... - la morena quedó perpleja, este era un terreno que no dominaba - Callie ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarme? - preguntó la patinadora

-Creo que en realidad no te he olvidado, no totalmente

-¿Sabes? Hasta ahora siempre había creído que a pesar de todo tú y yo algún día íbamos a regresar - y la rubia tomó la mano de Callie

-Arizona - dijo Callie quitando su mano de la rubia - no volvamos a ese tema, estoy con Penny y me voy a casar con ella voy a iniciar una nueva vida

-¿La amas, así como me amaste a mi?

-Ella es maravillosa Arizona y es distinto a lo que tú y yo fuimos, es fácil estar con ella yo la quiero, mis sentimientos por ella...es distinto no podría compararlo

-Realmente quiero que seas feliz Calliope y si no es a mi lado deseo que Penny te haga feliz

-Gracias Arizona, creo que mejor subo a mi habitación - dijo la morena terminando su copa y dejando un billete a un costado de la copa, retirándose del lugar hacia el elevador la rubia dejó que se fuera pero después de un momento salió detrás de ella y la alcanzó en el elevador apenas

-Callie, lo siento te mentí yo... - y la rubia no pudo continuar hablando pues Callie la besó arrinconándola en el elevador, Arizona correspondió el beso y profundizó con su mano detrás de la cabeza de la morena quien la abrazó de la cintura y la acercose más a ella; cuando el elevador se abrió Arizona creyó su sueño terminado pero Callie la miró un segundo y tomándole la mano la llevó hasta su habitación, allí después de apasionados besos, Arizona despojó a la morena de su ropa tan rápido como pudo la tiró a la cama y se puso encima de ella comenzó besando su cuello, mientras le susurraba "como te he extrañado" se hacían tiernas caricias y con sus cuerpos temblando, se perdieron la una en la otra no existía nada más que solo el universo Callie y Arizona en esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! He aquí el capítulo final de este fic, que al principio solo era un shot pero que al final terminó convirtiéndose en 5 capítulos, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y les gustó, gracias por sus review y bueno espero les guste lo que están por leer a continuación saludos y bendiciones banda. vanextina

Pd: lo escrito en cursiva son flashback

Les dejo leer, disfruten

CAPITULO V

 _"La mañana siguiente Callie despertó primero, Arizona yacía a su lado y solo sábanas blancas las cubrían, el sol comenzaba a asomarse retratándose sobre el cabello rubio de Arizona Callie la observaba tranquilamente_ _hasta que_ _la rubia hizo un gesto y despertó_

 _-Hola hermosa - dijo sonriente la morena_

 _-Hermosa tú, buenos días - replicó la rubia - ¿me mirabas mientras dormía?_

 _-Solo un momento, ya estaba por levantarme ordenaré desayuno a la habitación ¿te quedarás? -ofreció Callie_

 _-Por supuesto, me encantaría desayunar contigo - y cortó la distancia con la morena y la besó - anoche fue fantástico quiero repetirlo esta mañana mientras nos duchamos juntas ¿quieres?_

 _-Claro - se limitó a contestar Callie y volvió a besarla, las amantes hicieron el amor una vez más en la ducha, satisfaciendo sus deseos de poseerse mutuamente. Más tarde las doctoras estaban desayunando muy alegremente_

 _-Claro que iré a tu charla, mi vuelo está programado a las 1 solo debo llamar a la aerolínea para confirmar_

 _-Gracias me agradaría tener... - y la morena fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular la llamada provenía de su prometida Penny, Callie quedó perpleja miró a Arizona quien se dio cuenta que la burbuja rosa en la que estaban se había roto y estaban de vuelta a la realidad - debo contestar - dijo Callie y se apartó de la rubia - Hola Penny buen día_

 _-Buenos días cariño, tengo a Sofia aquí conmigo quiere saludarte y desearte mucha suerte_

 _-Hola mami ¿cómo estás? Te extraño_

 _-Hola mi niña preciosa yo te he extrañado más_

 _-¿Cuándo regresas mami? Mi mamá Arizona también está de viaje_

 _-Lo sé nena ¿sabes? Hablé con mami Arizona ella volverá esta tarde, yo regresaré hoy por la noche y te llevaré a mañana a la escuela ¿te gustaría?_

 _-¡Claro que si mami! - exclamaba emocionada la pequeña - adiós te paso a Penny_

 _-Adiós nena - se despidió Callie, Penny ya se encontraba en la línea - Sofia ¿no debería estar en la escuela?_

 _-Lo sé pero me dijo que le dolía la cabeza y ya que hoy descanso decidimos quedarnos en casa, creo que lo fingió porque sabía que hablaría contigo y tenía muchas ganas de escucharte las dos te extrañamos mucho, entonces ¿vuelves esta noche?_

 _-Si esta noche, debo irme vienen por mí del hospital en una hora_

 _-Claro claro suerte te amo_

 _-También yo Penny nos vemos en la noche - se despidió la morena_

 _-Entonces Penny - dijo Arizona con mirada impasible cuando Callie volteó a verla_

 _-Si era ella, sé que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó pero creo que primero debería hacerlo con Penny ella es mi prometida_

 _-¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?_

 _-Aún no sé qué voy a decirle yo no puedo pensar en eso ahorita tengo otras cosas en mente, yo..._

 _-Bien, bien - decía Arizona tomando sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta y Callie la siguió_

 _-Espera no te vayas así, hablaré con ella ¿de acuerdo? Lo haré y luego tú y yo hablaremos de esto, por favor..."_

-Callie... Callie mi amor - se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos de los pensamientos de Callie

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa que? - contestó la morena pasando su dedo involuntariamente sobre las orillas de su vaso de café

-Acaban de anunciar nuestro vuelo, es hora de irnos - dijo Penny sonriendo

-Cierto, cierto lo siento me distraje un momento

-¿Pues qué pensabas?

-Oh nada - mintió - debemos apurarnos - ambas mujeres se levantaron y tomaron sus maletas camino a abordar el avión, al llegar a la puerta la azafata le ubicó sus asientos en primera clase Callie estaba en la ventanilla y Penny a su lado, debieron ser de las últimas en abordar ya que minutos después las indicaciones del piloto comenzaron a escucharse por los altavoces del avión y despegaron, Penny tomó de la mano a Callie y le dijo

-No puedo creer que después de este fin de semanas seremos esposas

-Lo se, estas semanas pasaron rápido

-¿Hace unos meses creías que llegaríamos hasta aquí?

-No lo se pero desde que te conozco me siento muy feliz a tu lado, eres muy importante para mi Penny - y la pelirroja no se contuvo y la besó

-Te amo - le expresó

-Yo también - dijo Callie - recuérdame apenas lleguemos hablarle a papá para ver cuando viene con Sofia

-Mientras en Seattle, una April visitaba a Arizona:

-¿Arizona? - decía April mientras iba entrando al apartamento

-En la cocina April, estoy haciendo el almuerzo - contestó la patinadora y kepner iba adentrándose a la cocina

-Supe que pediste unos días en el hospital ¿estás bien?

-Si, si solo es que me siento un poco resfriada y tal vez pueda empeorar, entonces prefiero evitar tener contacto - decía la patinadora mientras servía una copa de vino blanco - ¿quieres? - le ofreció a Kepner

-Si claro, aunque no creo que beber vino te ayude a mejorar ¿eh?

-Seguro no me hará sentir mucho peor - y tomaba un sorbo

-¿Callie ya vino por Sofía? - preguntó April preocupada

-Si, pero no vino Callie sino su papa volara con Sofía pasado mañana a Los Ángeles, no he sabido de Callie desde aquel día...

 _-Callie tocaba la puerta de la patinadora_ _:_

 _-Mami! - exclamo la pequeña Sofía adentrándose a la casa_

 _-Te he traído a la niña, se que me pasé por un par de minutos pero_ _quiso pasar_ _por un helado antes de venir_ _-_ _dijo la morena_

 _-Has estado evitándome en el Hospital_ _,_ _han pasado dos días_ _\- reprochó la rubia con la mirada molesta_

 _-Lo sé, ¿_ _podemos hablar ahorita?_ _-_ _pidió_ _la morena_

 _-¿_ _No has venido con Penny?_

 _-No, esta de guardia - oído esto Arizona se hizo un lado permitiendo que la morena pasara - me voy a Nueva York_ _,_ _después de la conferencia el Jefe de Cirugía me ofreció hacerme cargo del departamento allá_

 _-¿Entonces es cierto? - preguntó la patinadora y al mismo tiempo no queriendo confirmar nada_

 _-¿_ _Lo sabes?_ _-_

 _-Escuche a Bailey comentarlo a Hunt, entonces_ _lo_ _has tomado_ _entonces ¿eso donde nos deja a nosotros?_

 _-No hay un nosotros Arizona, le he pedido a Penny que vaya conmigo en cuanto nos casemos_ _\- lo último fue para la morena muy difícil de decir_

 _-La has preferido a ella, no p_ _uedo creerlo ¡la has elegido!_ _\- Arizona se llevó ambas manos a la cintura a manera de negación_

 _-¡Es mi prometida y voy a casarme con ella en menos de dos semanas_ _! -_ _exclamó la morena_

 _-¿_ _L_ _e has dicho lo que pasó entre nosotras?_

 _-Aún no pero pienso hacerlo pronto_

 _-¿Cuándo? Tu boda e_ _sta a la vuelta de la esquina_

 _-¡No lo sé Arizona no lo sé! Pero la quiero a ella, no quiero dejarla, lo lamento - al expresar estas palabras Callie sabía que no servirían de nada estaba lastimando de nuevo a la rubia, Arizona dejó de verla y se volteó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza Callie fue a abrazarla pero ella no se dejó y protestó_

 _-¡No, no me abraces! ¿Sabes? Quiero estar enojada contigo pero no puedo y me enojo conmigo_

 _-Arizona lo lamento pero será mejor - y la rubia volvió a mirarla sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos de lo que parecía querían asomarse unas lágrimas_

 _-Te amo ¿_ _no lo entiendes? - la patinadora se secó sus lagrimas_ _-_ _pero tu has decidido así que..._ _te dejo ir Calliope de una vez, ve a Nueva York con Penny sé feliz, yo me quedaré aquí y tratare de hacer lo mismo guardando mis sentimientos hacia ti en definitiva ese es mi castigo_

 _-¿Castigo? Arizona esto no es..._

 _-Lo es Callie, te falle tantas veces cuando quisiste tener bebes, África, mi accidente, mi infidelidad y yo lo tomé por sentado di por hecho que siempre estarías a mi lado,_ _incluso separadas creí que de alguna manera nos juntaría el destino nuevamente_

 _-Arizona yo_ _no soy perfecta no me tengas en ese pedestal, te será mas fácil olvidarme si dejas de hacerlo_

 _-Shhh- calló la rubia los labios de la morena - ay Callie si pudieras ver la manera en que todos te vemos sabrías que eres más que maravillosa, ¿recuerdas cuando el amigo de_ _Timothy_ _murió? Te pedí que nunca te fueras y nunca lo hiciste. hasta hoy mantuviste tu promesa aún después de todo, porque así eres tú Callie hermosa por dentro y fuer_ _a_

-Al menos ya no la veras en el Hospital, ella estará ya en Nueva York y tu podrás concentrarte en otras cosas - decía Kepner tratando de sobreponer a la rubia - Arizona he venido porque Jackson me ha invitado como su acompañante a la boda y

-Esta bien ve, debes hacer todo lo posible en tu relación con Avery no te preocupes por mi, no iré a cortarme las venas si es lo que piensas, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo debes arreglar tu matrimonio

-Lo se yo solo quería...bueno debo volver al hospital te veré cuando volvamos si?

Los días pasaron y ya era sábado, era el día de la boda, Callie estaba en el cuarto ya vestida mirándose al espejo Sofia estaba a su lado:

-Te ves muy bonita mamá - dijo tiernamente la pequeña

-Gracias cariño, tu también estas preciosa - dijo la morena

-Mami, ¿esta triste mamá Arizona porque vas a casarte?

-Ella ¿te dijo algo?

-No, pero estaba triste cuando el abuelo fue por mi

-Bueno es que va a extrañarte mucho, yo también me pongo triste cuando se que no voy a verte unos días - le decía sonriendo Callie a su hija y papá Torres entró

-Mija! Estas hermosa

-Gracias papá

-Hay alguien que ha venido a verte - dijo su padre y la mamá de Callie entraba por la puerta y esta se emocionó

-Mamá has venido - Callie fue a abrazarla

-Sofía dejemos un rato a la abuela con mami - y el abuelo salió de la habitación con la niña

-Mamá no sabes...

-Se que falte a tu primer boda y la verdad me arrepentí después, no quiero que vuelva a pasarme nuevamente

-Gracias mamá

-Hija ¿estas segura de esto?

-¿Que?

-Tu padre habló con Arizona, ella le contó lo que pasó en Nueva York

-Oh Dios

-Ella todavía te ama Callie y es por eso que te pregunto ¿todavía sientes algo por ella, o lo que paso solo fue sin importancia?

-Mamá voy a casarme lo que yo sienta por Arizona ahora no importa Penny es maravillosa se que seré feliz con ella

-¿Feliz? Iniciando un matrimonio con una mentira, supongo que no le has dicho a Penny lo que paso

-No, no lo he hecho

-¿y si llega a enterarse?

-Arizona jamas se lo diría, ella no me haría eso

Hija puedo notar que aun la sigues amando y que esa noche si ha significado algo para ti

-Tienes razón mama, sí la amo todavía la amo, pero he sufrido mucho y ella y yo hemos pasado por tanto ¿que tal si en realidad no debemos estar juntas? entiendes, yo no sobreviviría si ella lo hiciese de nuevo... Arizona puede hacerme muy feliz pero también mucho daño y con Penny puedo ser feliz se con certeza que ella me ama y ama a Sofia yo puedo hacer una familia a su lado

-Piénsalo bien Callie todavía estas a tiempo y si decides casarte también voy a apoyarte, te quiero hija

-¿Lista? - preguntó papa Torres asomándose a la puerta

-Lista - dijo Callie, su papa entró y la tomó del brazo

Mientras tanto en Seattle, Arizona en su casa miraba en su iPad acompañada de una copa de vino fotos de ella y Callie cuando eran felices, luego estaban fotos de ellas dos con Sofia y en algunas en las que Mark también estaba, lagrimas querían asomarse por su rostro mientras las imágenes pasaban, pero esta vez ya no se permitió llorar ya lo había hecho mucho, dejó el iPad sobre el mueble y solo tomó la botella de vino y su copa y se recostó sobre un sillón - en este momento ya debes estar por casarte - pensó, se terminó la copa de vino y se sirvió otra enseguida, los minutos pasaron y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

-¡Arizona! ¡Arizona! - escuchaba que llamaban su nombre desde adentro, logró despertarse y volvió a escucharla, la voz parecía conocida, pero no podía ser ella pensó, era producto de su imaginación de las copas de vino que había estado tomando, era ya de noche las estrellas ya se contemplaban, se levantó de la mecedora que tenía en el patio y salió a ver quién era.

Cuando la vio, ahí en su sala dejando las maletas a su costado, yendo hacia dónde ella estaba, ella estaba petrificada no podía creerlo

-No me casé - dijo la morena tomando la copa de vino que pendía aún en mano de Arizona y le dio un sorbo, la rubia entreabrió sus labios que temblaban

-¿Qué?.. ¿Porqué? - logró decir la rubia titubeando preguntándose si era de verdad que la morena estaba con ella

-Le dije a Penny lo sucedido entre nosotras

-Supongo que ella no te perdono

-No, si lo hizo pero no podía hacerle eso Arizona, no sería justo para ella si nos casábamos mi mente estaría contigo y no, no, ella no se merece alguien como yo que la lastimó...yo - la voz de Callie se quebró

-Nadie nunca podría merecerte Callie - y pasó su mano suavemente por su cara - estás tan por encima de todas, tienes un gran corazón, ni yo puedo merecerte - Arizona comenzó a ser traicionada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

-Hey hey hey- decía Callie - no llores

-Creí que te había perdido estaba pensado en ti esta noche y me preguntaba ¿cómo voy a estar sin ella ahora? Sin la posibilidad de recuperarte y ahora vienes a mi, diciendo que no te has casado que has elegido volver conmigo me has elegido a mi

-Si, te escogí a ti, quiero estar contigo Arizona

-Te amo Calliope - Arizona seco sus lágrimas y sonrió a la mujer que amaba - voy hacerte feliz lo prometo, no quiero volver a estar nunca cerca de perderte

-Te amo - dijo Callie tomando a la rubia por la cintura para pegarla a sus labios - no vas a perderme

-¿Quieres hacer algo loco? - preguntó la rubia

¿Tienes algo en mente? - contestó la morena

-Si - y Arizona quito la copa de mano de Callie la puso sobre una mesita que había a un costado y saco de su bolso una cajita azul envuelta en un lindo moño blanco, la morena se sorprendió

-Espera - dijo - ¿donde?...¿cuando?

-Lo compre desde el día que me dijiste que hablarías con Penny y lo he cargado desde entonces - Callie no respondió nada - Calliope Iphegenia Torres no quiero solo volver contigo, no quiero más citas tú eres todo aquello que siempre he anhelado y yo fui hecha para ti, quiero estar contigo siempre y quiero que siempre empiece desde hoy Callie ¿te casarías conmigo nuevamente? - y le mostró el anillo en espera de su respuesta

-¿Un vuelo a Las Vegas entonces? - y se puso el anillo, ambas se sonrieron, no dijeron más solo se contemplaron fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todas las dudas todas las heridas todas aquellas circunstancia que las separaron se esfumaron en ese momento, ellas escogieron amarse una vez más ...era un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
